


The Life of a Mage Book II

by Alula_Astro



Series: The Life of a Mage [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Mage Harry Potter, Mage Luna Lovegood, Mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Hadrian in now in his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he has been given the diary of the previous dark mage for his birthday. This was not the best decision on the part of the gift giver.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Life of a Mage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987813
Kudos: 23





	1. The Diary

Hello. My name is Hadrian Potter.

Hello, Hadrian Potter, my name is Tom Riddle.

Nice to meet you Tom. What hobbies do you have?

I was not expecting that question but I read a lot. Yourself?

Quidditch. Junior international quidditch.

I was never a quidditch person myself. What team do you play for?

Italy. What do you know about the chamber of secrets?

Let me show you.


	2. Breakfast

Harry sits down next to Draco at breakfast next morning and throws up a silencing charm around them.  
Harry: It worked.  
Draco: What?  
Harry: The diary.  
Draco: How much did you find out?  
Harry: It’s sixth year him. Tonight come with me after dinner and we’ll open it.  
Draco: I’m so excited. Granger is going to get her comeuppance.  
Harry: We’re not killing people, Draco. We’re going to leave messages in watered down red paint to scare everyone and we could stun a couple of annoyances like Weasley, Weaselet, Granger and Russell.  
Draco: What’s the first message going to say?  
Harry: I was thinking “The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.”  
Draco: And the chamber can only be opened by an heir of Salazar Slytherin so you.  
Harry: And I will deny all knowledge of the chamber of secrets even being a thing. Once we’ve done the message we find Lockhart and get him to take a look.  
Draco: I don’t think we’ll need to basilisk to pertify him.  
Harry: Yeah.  
Draco: Why do you look so tired?  
Harry: Fun night.  
Draco: Merlin Hadrian! I’m eating.  
Harry: You asked.  
Draco: Change of subject. Sev looks like he’s having fun this morning.  
The dark mage turns to the staff table to see Lockhart Babbling {get it?} away at Severus who looks like he wants to drown himself or Lockhart in his very black coffee.  
Harry: He was in such a good mood this morning as well.  
Draco: Do I even want to know?  
Harry: Absolutely not.

…

Lockhart: Good morning Severus.  
Severus: Good morning.  
Lockhart: I read something in Harry Potter’s essay yesterday that has baffled me.  
Severus: I don’t see how this has anything to do with me.  
Lockhart: You know him better than I do.  
Severus: That I do.  
Lockhart: He said that you can use a patronus charm to fend off a boggart.  
Severus: He can due to the form his boggart takes.  
Lockhart: What form does it take?  
Severus: A dementor.  
Lockhart: How long have you known him exactly and who let him near a bogart?  
Severus: I’ve known him since he was born and there is a bogart in the training room of his manor in Greece.  
Lockhart: A manor in Greece? Wow. I’m surprised you don’t hear him talking about it more.  
Severus: That’s probably due to the fact that he’s half Greek and everyone knows that so it makes sense that he has a house there.  
Lockhart: He’s half Greek?  
Severus: Half English, lived in Italy since he was one.  
Lockhart: How did he get around so much at such a young age?  
Severus: Why don’t you ask him?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Draco walk in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom under Harry’s invisibility cloak.   
Harry: Open.  
The hisses roll off his tongue as naturally as any other language he speaks. Draco shivers. The language is creepy as hell. The sinks open to reveal a slide.  
Draco: Absolutely fucking not.  
Harry: Gimme two seconds.  
He hisses something else and the slide turns into a staircase.  
Draco: Much better thank you.

… 

Harry and Draco burst into Lockhart’s office.  
Draco: Sir… we found something… you need to come see.  
Lockhart: I’m sure that…  
Harry: No, Sir, really you need to come.  
The mage grabs Lockhart’s arm and Draco’s and disapparates. They land right in front of the message. Lockhart looks at it.  
Lockhart: Who did this? Did either of you see the person?  
Draco: No sir.   
Harry: We didn’t see a soul. It could have been Peeves.  
Lockhart: Ah yes. It probably was.  
Harry: Don’t you think we should check to see if it’s blood?  
Lockhart: Yes. I will go get Professor Snape.  
Draco: We can do it.  
Harry: Sanguis refero.  
The word ‘hominum’ appears in blue letters. Lockhart faints.


	4. In The Slytherin Common Room

All the Slytherins are sat in the common room. Dumbledore put the entire school into lockdown. Everyone is to stay in their common rooms unless they are in lessons or meals. Everyone is to be moved around the school by a teacher. Most Slytherins are discussing everything quietly, some have fallen asleep by the fire and others are playing cards. Severus is sat in the corner, watching the proceedings quietly, with Harry curled in his lap with his arms around Sev’s neck. Sev has his left arm wrapped around Harry’s waist.

“I don’t know what happened.” Harry whispers in Sev’s ear.

“Do you want me to see if I can find out what happened?”

“Please.”

Severus dives into Harry’s mind and sees exactly what Harry and Draco discussed at breakfast and what happened in the chamber.

“Where’s the diary?”

“On the coffee table.”

“I have a…” 

“Don’t say it. If he takes over again then you won’t any more.”

“Do you want me to destroy it?”

“Yes, but be careful. I like you the way you are.”

“That’s my line Harry.”

“Well it’s mine now.”

“You are such a little minx.”


End file.
